Safe and Sound
by dreamfall101
Summary: Ally dawson lost everything. Her home, her family, just about everything. The country Gizannia was in war with ally's country, Leyma, and Leyma lost. Now she's just an orphan, sitting on the streets and makes a living out of singing. But will everything change when Prince Austin sweeps in and saves her from her terrible fate? please read! Story itself better than summary:)
1. Chapter 1

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when music's gone**

**Gone**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**La La (La La)**

**La La (La La)**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

**La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light,**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

- Taylor Swift safe and sound

People around me clapped, I smiled slightly as my eyes landed on a mother and daughter. The mother with flaming red hair whispered something into her little daughter's ears and handed her a penny. The little girl walked towards me and placed the penny gently on my guitar case, gaze never leaving mine. The penny shined brightly at the reflect of the sun, and as I stared into her sparkling blue eyes, and even though she was just about 5, her eyes held intelligence. 'I'm sorry' she whispered, her breath gently tickling my cheeks. I smiled weakly at her and placed a hand on her shoulders, 'It's okay.' She gave me one last look of pity and apology as she skipped away and ran into her mother's embrace.

I felt the hollow in my chest aching, aching for my past. Her crimson hair bouncing slightly as she skipped. And suddenly I felt weak, not like I was a lot stronger before with the lack of food and water, but I felt sick in the gut.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Alice ran into her mother's embrace, her chestnut hair flying as she ran. She dug her head into mother's abdomen, her sobs muffled by the soft wool. 'Mommy..I'm scared.' Her voice wavered as she weeped. Mom closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Under her eyes were bags, deep and dark, highlighting the weariness in her eyes. She lightly touched Alice's hair, and murmured determinately, 'Don't be, sweetie, everything will be fine….We'll be safe and sound.'_

* * *

><p>I gasp at the memory, trying to erase the image created in my head. Alice…her soft chestnut hair, gleaming emerald eyes, her velvet voice…a voice I will never get to hear again. And mom...though she acted as if everything was alright, but sometimes at midnight, i could still hear her cry over her dead husband. After dad died in a tragic car accident as I've been told, though they never found his body, mom took care of everything in the house, Alice and me including, and worked 18 hours a day. How could anybody be okay at the state mom was in? I felt dizzy at the thought, and as memories crowded my mind, I thought of the goodnight kisses from mother, the whining from Alice as I ate the last cookie, the warmth spreading in my chest as mother soothed me from nightmares, I felt the hollow in my chest deepened. I never had a chance to step away and just look at how much I had then, I didn't even tried to appreciate it. I just thought it was nothing out of the ordinary to be cared or to be loved. But now I would have given up anything to just say a single goodbye to mother or Alice.<p>

I pushed the tears away and tried to clear the lump in my throat. I hugged my guitar tightly against my chest, listening to the loud pounding of my heart. I held on tightly to the only thing left of mother. I pictured mother strumming the guitar with her delicate fingers, fingers molded and made for playing music. Her head tipping slightly to look at the strings and strands of hair coming loose of her messy bun. Her silk- like voice echoing around the room, her voice so beautiful you could have mistaken it for an angel humming. I still remember how when she sang, everyone in the house stops doing what they're doing, even pepper stops digging the garden, dad lifts his head up from his newspapers, Alice drops her crayons and everyone just enjoys a moment of peace.

_But she's gone_, a voice inside me whispered. _All because of Gizannia._

My jaws tightened at the thought, my sadness turning into hatred, so much hatred for that name, for that country, I felt my cheeks turned a shade of crimson. I will never forgive of what you did Gizannia, you took away my family, you took away my home, but you will not take away my dignity.

**Author's notes: Okay guys I know this is a short chapter but spare me! Just treat it like an introduction to the story…? This is my first fanfic and I have no idea is it good or not, so please review! So until next time!**


	2. Alley 586

**Here's the second chapter guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Austin and Ally characters and only own the storyline.**

Through the broken glass window, the morning light seeped through and shined through my eyelids. I opened an eye, and was again hit by a wave of pain in my chest. I thought, _Mom and Alice used to sleep next to me._ The ach in my chest deepened. _Mom_ _also used to cook delicious breakfasts for us. _But all I smell now is the bitter scent of sawdust. I walked out of the abandoned warehouse, and was welcomed by a rush of autumn wind. Ah, the feeling of autumn…almost made me felt like I was back home and pushing Alice into a pile of leaves. I still remembered the laughter, the joy that rung in the air that said _ah,_ _autumn's_ _here. _

I walked towards the pond and sat down at the edge, cooling my feets and calves. Then I slowly peeled off my clothes layer by layer, careful not to tear my only clothes by accident. I soaked my clothes and hung my clothes up on a nearby tree. i walked back to the pond and went into the water for a quick bath. I walked deeper and deeper into the water and stopped when the water reached my shoulders. I looked into my reflection, and I saw Ally. But not the same Ally anymore. My eyes were circled with black loops and my cheeks were hollowed from the lack of food. I can't bear my face, so I looked away. I looked_ awful_. I chuckled to myself a bit at my silliness. Who cares about your appearance when you can hardly survive? I finished off rinsing my body clean and slipped on my now dry clothes thanks to the wind. I walked into the house and grabbed my guitar._ Here it goes again._ And I headed off north.

**How do I say goodbye to what we had? **

**The good times that made us laugh **

**Outweigh the bad. **

**I thought we'd get to see forever **

**But forever's gone away **

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. **

**I don't know where this road **

**Is going to lead **

**All I know is where we've been **

**And what we've been through. **

**If we get to see tomorrow **

**I hope it's worth all the wait **

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. **

**And I'll take with me the memories **

**To be my sunshine after the rain **

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. **

**And I'll take with me the memories **

**To be my sunshine after the rain **

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**

- It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday BOYZ II MEN

I finished off the song with a few light strums of my guitar and looked up. People were clapping as usual. I gave a small smile and turned around only to drown into a pool of chocolate eyes. I looked into those deep brown eyes, feeling familiarity in them. I remembered those concerned eyes, but I couldn't quite catch when I saw them before. He looked at me, suddenly fear and guilt flashed in his eyes, then he turned away and left. I watched him as he walked away, lines of hard muscle outlining his body. His mop of blonde hair messily tossed to the sides, strands escaping as the autumn wind blew._ He's beautiful, _I thought. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? I don't even know him! I forcefully turned away from staring at him and counted my money earned today, a few pennies and a slip of paper. I stared in confusion, a slip of paper? I picked it up from my guitar case and my chest warmed with delight, a small smile starting to forming on my face.

_Beautiful._

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning with a little smile plastered on my face. <em>What would today's note be? <em>I wondered. My smile grew wider at the thought. Ever since the first day I got the note, everyday after, I would find one sitting on my guitar case waiting to be read. I quickly got out of my 'bed'(which basically are a few towels I found in the trash) and walked outside. The weather was cooler today, with breezes once in a while, but it wasn't cold. _Just the way I like it, _I thought. I went to the side of the pond and washed my face. I glanced at my reflection and smiled. A real smile, not the kind when I was forced to when facing an audience. I wondered, _Would the old Ally return?_

* * *

><p><strong>Have you seen my son?<strong>

**Not too tall, 5'8"**

**She held up a coloured copy, photograph**

**From his wedding day**

**And this is his pregnant wife**

**Carrying his last dream**

**He walked down 46 floors before he felt the rush**

**The rush of gasoline**

**I can feel the pain**

**Looking in their eyes**

**But I don't know gone without good-bye**

**If I could reach the sky**

**I'd bring him right back to your arms**

**Though I haven't seen your son, he's forever in my life**

**Have you seen my little girl?**

**She's got curly black hair**

**She took this Raggedy-Ann doll, everywhere**

**Last I saw her over there**

**Then I heard a plight of screams**

**And a speeding van**

**I watched these tears pour down**

**A father's last attemp of being a rational man**

**Though I can feel the pain**

**Look into his eyes**

**But I don't know gone without good-bye**

**If I could reach the sky I'd bring her right back to your arms**

**Though I haven't seen your girl, she's forever in my life**

**Mm mm, Ohh**

**And have you seen my faith?**

**It can run, it can hide**

**Jesus mend this breaking heart of mine**

**That keeps on loving life**

**Though I can feel the pain**

**Look into my eyes**

**But I don't know gone without good-bye**

**If I could reach the sky**

**I'd try to turn the world around**

**So that we could see the face of forever**

**Stay alive**

Gone without goodbye- Brian littrell

I heard the little crowd clapping as I finished off the last note. I bowed as a few people went and placed pennies on my guitar case. I actually sometimes enjoy doing this you know, singing and playing the guitar to make a living. I still remembered how i sang with my mother, our voices melting together into perfect harmony. I smiled, remembering the times of my mother and I. I glanced at the smiling crowd. Mom would be so proud if she saw me singing in front of these people. She would be so proud of me confronting my stage fright. As I looked at the crowd, a certain boy with the golden mop of hair caught my eye again. He was standing in the exact place where he was standing these few days, it was like a reserved seat for him. He was wearing his usual baggy brown shirt and grey sweats. But still, he must be the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. His hair was messy, as if he just woken up and forgot to comb it. He smiled, only to emphasise how perfect he was. My breath hitched in my throat, entranced by his dazzling smile. I smiled, teeth and all. And gasp when I noticed that I actually smiled at this stranger. When he smiled, it was like contagious or something. Then with a quick turn of heels, he turned away and before i knew it, he was gone. My smile faltered, a bit (okay maybe a lot more than a bit) missing his smile. I turned back to my guitar case and instantly remembered the notes and bent down to search for any paper. There. I saw it. But it was crumpled slightly, as if the person who wrote the note has folded and unfolded it a few times. I picked it up from my guitar case and gasp, feeling my heart beat doubled over.

_Meet me in the alley 586._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: *gasp* what'll happen next? Okay so i was pretty happy (and suprised) at how many ppl from different states actually viewed my story. So thanks guys! Okay so before i go on writing chapters later on, do you guys want me to write some in Austin's POV? Or do i just keep it in the Ally way? Teehee, get it? <em>Do it in the ally way!<em> Okay okay, so until next time!**


	3. What if she remembers me?

**Author's notes: thank you guys for the amazing reviews! So today's typhoon 8 and guess what? No school! (no hater, school's awesome by the way) so less of my blabbering, here's the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any austin and ally characters I only own the story line.**

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

Why is she here? Out of all people that could be singing in the street in this exact spot? As she sang, her chestnut locks swayed on her back, tickling her bare shoulder. Her voice rang through the crowd, mesmerizing as always. She was so beautiful, just like the first time I saw her. But her eyes were so alive back then, and filled with fear and hatred when I last saw her. I took out a piece of paper and scrawled a word in it. _Beautiful_. That was the only word that could describe such a person. At least, she'll know someone in the world still looks at her as I do. I walked with light footsteps, careful not to break her concentration. As I came in front of her, her eyelids are closed with concentration. My heart fell a bit of disappointment because I haven't got to see those brilliant brown eyes, but was relieved at the same time because what if she remembers me?

I placed the paper on her guitar case and walked to the spot where I was standing earlier. When the song ended, I saw her turned around and looked at me. I froze, didn't know what to do. Her deep brown eye bored into mine, and I saw her running images through her past and thinking have we met before. I panicked and thought again, _what if she remembers me? _My eyes widen at the thought, and quickly turned around and walked away. And I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>I gave her notes just about everyday after, though she didn't know it was me. I decided, that keeping a secret as awful as this one from her, would be a cruel thing to do, so today I gave her a note saying to meet me in alley 586. Was meeting up with her such a good idea? Should I tell her? What if I messed up and she hates me forever? I paced along the alley, anxious of what to do when I see her. I slumped against the brick wall from, all the stress turning into hopelessness. I turned to place my forehead against the wall. <em>What can I do?<em>

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and all the air rushed out of my lungs. It's her. She's here. What do I say to her? I practiced my speech in my head, the speech that I've been going through at least 8 times at home, but at the moment all my words jumbled up, forming a blur of nonsense. I held my breath, and thought, _It's just her; you've been into countless of the King's meetings and such. Why the panic of talking to this petite? It's going to be alright, right? ….what could possibly go wrong? _Not wanting to look into the brunette's eyes, I took a deep breath and spun around, closing my eyes as I rambled, 'Look, I'm really sorry for what I did to your family, I didn't want to, but-' I opened my eyes and did a double take.

In front of me was a man in his late 40s, stubble scattered across his chin, and his belly so big I swear I don't think he can see, more or less reach his toes. He was holding a big cart of rubbish and staring at me impatiently. 'Listen up boy, if yo' gunna babble on 'bout whatever yo' messed up with, go to the psychiatrist. ' With that, he shoved me against the brick wall and walked into the alley with his garbage truck trailing behind him.

I froze, still unable to analyze what had happen. _So…Allison still haven't arrived yet? _I thought. But after what had happened, I knew, if I just talk one glance into her sad, tired eyes, eyes once that I knew were alive, I wouldn't be able to talk, more or less explain. All my words would just turn into a game of scrabble. Before I even notice what I was doing, I took out a piece of tissue paper I that I always kept on my front pocket, quickly scribbled a note to Allison, and placed it on the entrance of alley 586. And before I had the chance to scold myself for being a chicken, I felt my legs bringing me away.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I walked along the pavement, my hands slipped inside my brown trousers. _Finally_, I thought, _I will know who's the person who's been writing the note is. _Immediately, my face lit up with a gentle smile. What if he gets scared of how plain I am compared to other girls? I've seen other girls, wearing beautiful designer dresses, and golden locks tumbling down their shoulders. Where I am wearing boys trousers that I've picked up from the dump, with hair sticking up in random places. Wait…why am I even comparing myself to other girls? I don't have anything to prove to that man! Maybe the 'he' you're expecting is a 'she'. I chuckled a bit.

My head suddenly was filled with the image of the pretty blonde boy. _Man he's gorgeous,_ a part of me said. I giggled, unable to contain my laughter from my obsession. But…maybe it's not even him who sent me the notes? He's just a pretty boy, maybe even a player. As I was deep in my own thoughts, or maybe specific thoughts of how the blonde boy's body sways as he walks, his lips tilting up into smirks when he caught me looking sometimes, the sky started to drizzle with tiny specks of rain. A few drops freckled my nose, slowly sliding down and hitting my lips, the cool rain against my warm lips making me shiver.

My hair was damp by the time I arrived the alley. But the certain someone I've been expecting wasn't waiting for me in the alley. But a note. I bent down and picked up the soaked note. I opened it to see the same black ink used to write in my previous notes, the same rushed but beautiful handwriting, only that it's a bit smudged by the rain soaking it, but still, it was art. But what the note said made my heart dropped from heaven.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

My pace slowed down when I saw that I was far enough that Allison could never have followed me. I sighed, why on earth did I even chicken out? Was I afraid of the truth? The horrible truth that was in reason of me? If it wasn't for me, she would be with her sister, her mother, living happily ever after, just like ones in fairytales. But no man can possibly live in a fairy tale, even I, the prince of Gizannia, has a live far different from a fairytale. I sometimes wonder if being a prince was all that good at all.

I walked towards the palace, relieved to see that guarding the gates today was Sir Banjim, with his friendly smile shining.

'Hello Banjim.' I returned him with a smile.

'Goodevening Prince Austin,' he curtsied. 'I see you've been out early.'

He glanced at my clothes with curiosity, a baggy brown sweater with plain grey sweats, but not questioning my strange clothing. That's also one of the many things I like about Sir Banjim, he doesn't ask much, not like other guards who would report every singer thing in my life to father.

'Oh yes indeed. Well, I'd better get going, you know how father is like when I show up late for training.' I chuckled slightly.

'Ah yes, your training.' He smiled sadly.

See, that's another thing about him that I like. He seems to understand me, as if I was a book opened for him to read. He understood my life as a prince, and the…trainings.

He opened the metal gates and smiled at me, motioning for me to pass. I smiled and walked up next to him, sneaked a few coins out of my pocket and placed it on the palm of his hand, taking his fingers and curling them around the money.

A look of surprise flashed on his face, feeling the cold metal in his hands and slowly glancing towards it. A smile formed on his lips, he looked like a seven year old receiving his Christmas present. I guess no one in the palace really cared about how poor these soldiers are, affording the supplies for their family, kids etc. A few coins could mean a family surviving a few days longer, which is something to be grateful for.

I've sneaked out of the palace before, and you have no idea how many peasants held hatred in their eyes for me and the royal family. People have _died _from hunger. While in the royal family, we throw away tons of leftover a day. I wonder if Allison is struggling in surviving to…

I was in deep thoughts when I walked in the palace hallways, my baggy dirty clothes staining the velvet floor mats. Oh well. I tip toed down the hallways, afraid to call unwanted attention and get questioned by why am I wearing peasants clothing.

Finally, I made it to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it, just in case if anyone decides to take a tour to my room. I quickly changed out of the clothes that I've found in the prison and slipped on my white dress shirt, red velvet jacket and black pants. I looked in the mirror and folded my collar gently. I glanced at my reflection and thought, _I wish I don't have this life._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm sorry guys! *dodges a knife*, but I promise Austin and ally will *dodges another knife* get together soon! Okay, I've been thinking of ideas on what'll happen next, and sometimes I just get some serious writer's block. So if you guys happen to have any suggestions, any at all, you could pm me or just review! So yeah that's kinda it….so until next time! (remember to review fav and follow :)))))<strong>


	4. we're good?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEYO SO ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATE AND I HOPE THAT YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ME YET, SO YEAH HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE STORY LINE.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

Its been a few days from what happened in the Alley and every other day onwards I found a little piece of paper sitting on my guitar case, reading _I'm sorry._ I scrunted my nose with disgust. Who does this guy think he is? Meeting me up and not even showing up? That's like, so not respecting my time! But he did ask me and it wasn't really an order to meet up…okay! Whatever it's still his fault! I sighed and got out of bed, ruffling my hair and smelling the scent of sawdust. I picked up my guitar from beside my make shift bed and started to strum random chords, drowning in my own little world of music.

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

I stood there watching her as she picked up her guitar and started to hum. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. After a few beats she started to sing the song. And once again, I was mesmerized by her silky voice, sending butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I took out the note I've kept in my pocket and walked towards her, and as usual, her eyes were closed with deep concentration. I sighed, she will never forgive me for ditching her. I know she won't really entirely forgive me, but the least I could do is say sorry. I kneed down and placed the crumpled paper I've been folding and unfolding on her guitar case, boy was I nervous everytime I decide to give her a note. A million regrets always hit me like rock hard brick wall, slamming hard into my face. I was carefully placing the paper on her shiny guitar case, but the sun reflected into my eyes, making me look a way just for a split of a second. But that was all it took for my hands to bang against the guitar case, the coins shuffling against the metal surface, making a clanging noise just loud enough for both of us to hear. _Whoops._

I looked up slowly, my brows furrowed for being uncareful. And when I lifted my eyes from the guitar case , I was caught in a surprised gaze of the petite brunette. Her eyes widened when she saw me holding the bit of paper, her eyes showing surprise. She continued to sing, since the crowd didn't notice the little fuss back there. I froze, it was like everytime I see her I just become paralyzed. Her eyes were staring right at me, like she could look into my soul and mind and see though every little secret. Her minty breath tickled my cheeks when she sang, coursing a shiver through me. Her copper eyelashes touched her cheeks when she looked down at the strings of her guitar. And finally, the song ended. The tension between us faded abruptly when she stood up and left, leaving her guitar case and me kneeling on the ground like an idiot.

'Wait!' I shouted towards her black silhouette against the sun.

When she didn't stop, I picked up her guitar case and sprinted towards her. I slowed down as I went closer and caught her wrists, feeling a sudden spark jumping through our touch.

'What?' Her head whipped around and I inhaled the aroma of the woods from her hair. Her eyes bored into mine, annoyance etched in her voice. And I was paralyzed again. God.

'I..uh, I'm sorry…I wasn't, I mean-' I stuttered, my head clouded with fog.

'Forget it.' She muttered as she turned around and started walking again.

The moment our hands weren't touching, I felt the warm feeling in my chest fade. I searched around for a particular brunette and spotted her walking through the crowd. 'Wait! Hold on!' I yelled as I jogged towards her and spun her around with a flick of my hands. And there it was again. The little spark that was so pleasurable I felt bad for it. Then she did something that brought me completely out of daze. Thomp! She stepped on my toes. _Hard_. I gave a small yelp and thought, _okay, I deserved that._

I closed my eyes, ignoring the searing pain on my toes and rambled on, 'Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't show up that time when I decided to meet up with you, I mean I was there but suddenly I changed my mind and I didn't know what's gotten in to me and before I know it-' I stopped when I heard a little giggle escaping from the girl's lips. It sounded so soft and beautiful, just like a soft note on the piano. She placed a finger on my lips, sending a warm ache through my body. 'You're rambling.' She thought for a moment and looked at me in the eyes, 'Stop rambling.' She stated as she stuffed both of her hands back in her pockets.

After a while, I broke the sorta-awkward silence and asked, 'So am I forgiven?' I looked at her pleadingly. She thought for it a while and what felt like a million gazillion years later, she said, 'Sorry,' My heart fell. What can I do to make her forgive me? 'for hurting your toes.' She added with a teasing smile, her pink lips tugged upwards. My eyebrows shot up and I lifted my eyes to look at her, 'So I'm forgiven?' I asked again, not believing it. She chuckled and lifted her eyes to meet mine, 'Yes, yes you are.'

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

It felt like everytime I just look into his hazel- brown eyes, all the anger and sadness and anything that is on my mind just washes away. I mean, how could anyone say no to those puppy dogs eyes? It's nearly impossible! So I did what I wanted to at the moment, not caring about anything that I should or need to do. 'Yes,' I replied, smiling at the twinkle in his eyes, 'Yes you are.'

'YESSSSSSS!' He cheered and lifted me up from the ground, spinning me in circles. I felt so shocked by his sudden actions that I suddenly caught the hiccups.

'AHH-hiccup-HH! Put. -hiccup- Me. –hiccup- Down!' I shouted into his ears.

'Oh! Um sorry!' He said as looked at me, expression crazed like a four year old earning a sticker from his teacher. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks tinted light pink.

'So…we're good?' He asked with a ridiculously cute smile spread across his face.

I felt a grin spread across my face, too. 'We're good.'

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY THEY'RE FINALLY COOL! PLEASE GIMME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
